Eddsworld Does Not Have Unicorns
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: Well, that was a horrible title. Basically, this is a crossover between eddsworld and Charlie the Unicorn. Have fun!


**Well, I think I'm gonna go full weird/retard mode today. The reason? I was looking at eddsworld fanart on DeviantART when I came across a picture of Edd, Matt, and Tom in the Charlie The Unicorn world. So I got to thinking (after watching Charlie The Unicorn out of boredom) "How about I write a fanfic about them having their adventures (or should I say EDDventures?) in the messed-up world that Charlie lives in. Horray for weirdness/retardness and horrible puns!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own eddsworld or Charlie The Unicorn. Thomas "Tomska" Ridgewell owns eddsworld since Edd Gould died, and Jason Stoole owns Charlie The Unicorn. I also do not own the fanart that gave me this idea. Jazzyminimomo owns her weird fanart. And, of course, I use weird in a good way, cause I am one.**

**(P.S. I should probably mention that Edd will have a light blue hoodie, Matt will have a light pink hoodie and overcoat, and tom will have a grey hoodie. And about Tom's dream; I've always thought that's what Charlie thinks about doing to the other two unicorns. I don't like to write curses, so I'll improvise with my own brand of cussing. ...Hokay, I'm done. You can continue reading now!)**

Tom was in his room, asleep. He was having a pleasant dream about throwing Edd and Matt into an active volcano. Poor guy, his dream will be interrupted.

"Hey Tom!" Edd said as he and Matt burst into Tom's room. "Hey Tom! Wake up!"

"Yeah Tom!" Matt said. "You silly sleepyhead, wake up!"

Tom groaned, waking up. "Oh crud you guys, this had better be pretty stinking important! Is the house on fire?" he yelled at them.

Edd shook his head. "No Tom. We found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain Tom!"

"Yeah Tom! We're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us Tom!" Matt said.

"Yeah Tom! It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Tom!"

Tom gave them an "Are You Kidding Me" face. "Yeah, Candy Mountain. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now." he said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Edd frowned. He hopped onto the bed, then started to jump on Tom. "No Tom! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Yeah Tom! Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness..." Matt said as his mind drifted away.

"Please stop bouncing on me." Tom said from under the covers, his voice muffled.

"Candy Mountain Tom!"

"Yeah Candy Mountain!"

"Alright, fine! I'll go to Candy Mountain!" Tom yelled as he threw the blanket off of himself, throwing Edd into Matt. They responded by smiling their annoying smiles, then walking out the door. Tom reluctantly followed them, hoping 'Candy Mountain' was code for them doing something so stupid they got themselves killed.

**Later**

"La la lalala lala lalalala la lala lala la." Edd and Matt sang as they walked, Tom following behind them. **(Where else would he follow?)** He was in the process of imagining if anyone would find their bodies if they suddenly were murdered.

"Enough with the singing already!" Tom spat out. They've been singing for the past hour, and there weren't many other forest noises to drown them out.

The two men didn't listen. They kept singing until they reached a clearing.

"Our first stop is over there Tom!" Edd said happily, pointing at something in the distance.

"Oh crud what is that." Tom said as he stared at the crocodile like thing in front of him, laying on a rock.

"It's a Liopleurodon Tom!" Edd stated.

"A _magical_ Liopleurodon!" Matt added.

"It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain!"

_This is getting ridiculous, and we haven't even gotten halfway there_! Tom thought. "Alright you guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?" Tom said as he facepalmed.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Edd said to Matt.

"Shhhhuuuun!" Matt said.

"Shhhhhhhhuuuuuuuunnnn!"

Tom looked at each of them with questioning looks. "Yeah." was all he said.

The Liopleurodon made some weird noises, supposedly talking to the blue and pink men.

"It has spoken!" Edd cheered.

"It has told us the waaaay!" Matt cheered, and they walked away, leaving Tom.

Tom stared at them. "It didn't say anything!" he yelled at them.

**Later again**

They were now trying to cross a rope bridge, with Tom hoping this would all end very soon. _Maybe I can push them off this bridge, then go home and sleep_. Tom thought, a small smile on his face.

"It's just over this bridge Tom!" Edd said as he slowly walked ahead of the group.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder!" Matt added, walking equally slowly.

"Is anyone else getting, like, covered with splinters?" Tom asked as he brushed some wood off of his hand. "Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing."

"Toooom! Toooooooom! Toooooooooooom! Tooooo-!" Edd said slowly.

"I'm right here! What do you want?!" Tom shouted at his friend.

"We're on a bridge Tom!" he stated, gesturing to said bridge.

At this point, Tom was trying very hard not to grab a loose plank of wood from the bridge and beat his friends senseless with it.

**Later again again**

"We're here!" Matt exclaimed happily, clapping.

Tom stared at the giant mountain of candy towering in front of him. There was even a little sign attached to it saying 'Candy Mountain.'

"Well, what do you know. There actually is a Candy Mountain." he said, amazed.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, fill me with sweet sugary goodness!" Edd sang, moving very quickly around the mountain.

"Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Tom!" Matt told his friend.

"Yeah Tom! Go inside the cave!" Edd told him. "Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

"Yeah, uh, thanks but no thanks. I'm going to stay right here." tom said as he slowly backed away from the other two men.

Their eyes followed his every move, creeping him out.

"But you HAVE to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Tom!" Matt whined.

Suddenly, the letters on the letters in the 'Candy' part of the Candy Mountain sign jumped off of their spots. Tom's eyes widened with surprise. Somewhere in the background, cheerful music started to play. The Y walked up to Tom, freaking him out. Then he did something so horrible, it hurts me to say it.

The Letter Y started to sing.

_Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up_

_Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave_

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheering land_

_Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land_

_They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things_

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day_

_It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town_

_It's the mecca of love the Candy Cave_

Right now, Tom was think of all the things he'd rather be doing than being sung to be a mutant letter, but none of them were what he was doing right now. And right now, he was thinking maybe he had had too many Smirnoffs or something. Wait. There's no such thing as too many Smirnoffs.

_They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats_

_Candy rats chocolate bats it's a wonderland of sweets_

_Ride the Candy Train to town and hear the Candy Band_

_Candy bells it's a treat as they march across the land_

_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Charlie please will you go into the cave?_  
And then the letters exploded.

"Alright fine! I'll go into the stupid Candy Cave! This'd better be good." Tom yelled at his friends, who seemed to be smiling very creepy-like. He walked into the Candy Cave, waiting for them to follow.

Edd and Matt started to laugh, but it wasn't their normal, cheerful laugh. It seemed a bit evil.

"Goodbye Tom!" Edd waved to their friend.

"Yeah, goodbye Tom!" Matt waved too.

Tom turned to them. "Goodbye? What?!"

A click was heard, and the entrance to the Candy Mountain Cave was sealed, making Tom fall into darkness.

"What's going on here?!" Tom's voice echoed as he asked the question. "Hello?" No answer was given, but some shuffling noises were made somewhere in the distance. "Who is that?" Tom asked, not really expecting an answer.

And that was when it went blacker than it already was.

**Later again again AGAIN**

Tom woke up in his bed, feeling deep pain in his side.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked himself. He looked at his side, seeing a small bloodstain where his kidney was. Tom glared at the spot.

"Aw, they took my!* #&$% kidney!"

**O_O ...Well, that was... strange. *sits there, thinking* If you want this continued, leave a review, I guess. And if you know the person who made the fanart, thank them for me, hokay? I owe them, I guess. I'll forever think of that picture when I watch Charlie The Unicorn. *thinks-idea!* How about Llamas With Hats, with Tord as Carl and one of the others as Paul? (Not the new animator for eddsworld, the lady-looking llama!) Thanks guys! Bye!**


End file.
